Shadows Radiance
by snowstar1016
Summary: Yukimura Seira, the child of god's twin sister younger than him by 3 minutes but still she is lost in his title. Though she doesn't play tennis by her name she still plays under an alias that alias is Radiant Shadow. She keeps another secret though at her school she is an average student under the name Shadō Seira. But what will happen when she is brought out of the shadows.
1. Profile: Yukimura Seira

**Name:** Yukimura Seira

 **Aliases:** Radiant Shadow (Tennis Pro) Shadō Seira (School)

 **Age:** 14

 **Date of Birth:** 5th March

 **Blood type:** A

 **Dominate Hand:** Left

 **Known Languages:** French, Italian, Latin, Greek, Japanese, German, English,

 **Grades:** Average, she has already graduated but is redoing school because her parents don't know so to stay hidden she hides her true marks and is really a genius.

 **Talents:** All subjects, tennis prodigy, music prodigy, dancer

 **Dislikes:** School, Family, Brother, Rikkidai

 **Likes:** Tennis, Seigaku

 **Current Appearance:** Almost white blonde hair (dyed), ice blue eyes, and average height

 **Former Appearance:** Identical to Yukimura Seichii

 **Crush:** Hates Boys


	2. Prologue

***3** **rd** **Person** *

A single lone girl walked along the street towards a large house. It was approximately 4:30pm and her classes had just ended. When she reached the gate she didn't type a code or push a call button no she jumped the gate easily as if it was the easiest thing in the world even though it was 6 foot tall.

She slowly walked towards the front door opening it gently it made no noise as she walked into the front door she closed it just as gently. Looking around she sprinted to her large bedroom and snuck in. She approached the mahogany desk and pulled out her homework. Honestly it was easy stuff but that was only to her so she made small simple mistakes to make it average.

If you haven't figured it out whom I am talking about here are her names, yes I said names because really she hates her family name, Yukimura Seira, Shadō Seira, and Radiant Shadow.


	3. Chapter 1

***Seira's POV** *

Ugh, homework is soo boring I can't even try because I don't want attention after being forced into the same school as my brother Seichii who is known by all as the child of god I don't want to be forced into his shadow like I normally am so I changed my name and yes that means I hacked the school not like it's that hard anyway.

'Finally done' I thought as I looked at the time it was 6:00pm my 'brother' will be home any minute I better go out for dinner if I want to avoid him. I left from the back garden and headed to a nearby burger place when I arrived I went up to the counter and ordered a small burger and small drink and headed to the corner of the burger place to eat slowly.

By the time I finished it was 6:30 so I headed back to the 'house' and while entering I saw the tennis regulars at the front door. 'Why are they here' was the only thought going through my head while I rushed to the back door. Hurrying to my room I changed into the staff uniform I keep in my room incase I want to do some work. As I put on the maid head set the doorbell rang.

Quickly I ran to the front door and said "Konichi'wa welcome to the Yukimura residence are you looking for young master?" to the tennis regulars standing outside the door. "Yes, we would like to talk to Yukimura-san," replied Yanagi Renji. Calmly I replied "Please follow me," I lead then into the lounge room and then stated "Please wait upon the young master here," then I turned and walked down the hall to my brothers room which is in the same corridor as my parents (not that I ever see them). I turned towards his door and knocked quite firmly.

"Come in," I hear from inside. When I enter the room I don't look around, stare or get jealous that my room is the smallest in the 'house'. "Young master there are some people in the lounge room that require you attention," I said so formally while wondering if he will even recognize my voice or me.

"Tell them I will be there shortly," was his reply, "Of course young master," I answered as I left his room. A short time later and I arrived back in the lounge and said to the guests "Young master shall arrive soon," then I left to my room and collected my tennis gear to head to the airport.

Why am I going to the airport you may ask the answer is simple I have to participate in the Wimbledon finals today under my alias Radiant Shadow. No one knows I am Radiant Shadow not even my parents my reason is I don't want them to after all I went through to learn new techniques I don't want people to think my brother trained me and taught me these techniques because I am after all his shadow.


	4. Chapter 2

***Seichi's POV** *

I never understood that maid I mean my parents said they never hired a blonde but she still continuously shows up around the place doing jobs. I even asked the other maids about her but they all say that she is always helping out around the place even though she isn't hired. Anyway of that topic I wonder who wishes to see me and is awaiting my presence.

When I arrive into the lounge room all of the rikkaidai tennis regulars are waiting for me. "What brings you to my home at this time?" I asked generally curious because they have actually never been here before now. Akaya jumped slightly when I asked my question.

"Yukimura-san, I have gathered my data and it states that all of the other teams in this area and Tokyo all have female managers and that by introducing the female managers their performances have increase by 25%," Yanagi our resident data master answers my question.

"So you are looking for permission to start scouting out school for a female manager?" I questioned him, "No, I am not looking for permission to **scout** a female manager I am looking for permission to recruit Shadō Seira as the female manager," He replied as I stiffened at the name Seira….

My sister the one who I don't even see unless she wishes to eat with mother, father and I. The last time I saw her was last year on New Years when she left to go to the festival in a cheap kimono bought for her by our parents. She is the sister that ran away at the age of eight and was later found by our parents attending freshmen year in Seigaku.

"Who is that?" asked Marui, almost instantly Yanagi replied "Shadō Seira age 14, born on the 5th December, 3rd year rikkaidai student average in all subjects, family unknown, blood type A, blonde hair, green eyes, glasses prescription unknown, 170cm tall, weight 55kg, when she was 8 she competed and won a tennis competition with some of the strongest females in Japan," "Sugoi, you know a lot about her Yanagi-sempai," gasped Kirihara.

"That is because that is all I know," he answered at this Sanada's eyes narrowed "Why do you only know that much?" Sanada asked suspicious "That is because her data is impossible to collect even her file on the school servers is well hidden, as in I couldn't hack her file," He answered.

"You couldn't hack her file," I asked in slight disbelief "Yes I believe she made her own firewall," he answered. Niō spoke up "So do you want her as the manager?" "Go ahead invite her but if she says no she says no," I finally reply.

 ***Seira***

I had won Wimbledon again the final match I didn't even try yet the score mas still 6-0 my way. Still fighting my first jet lag I boarded another flight back to Japan.

* **Time Skip** *

I got off the plane collected my baggage and headed home. While I was in England I had missed a week of school so of course I would have to make up the time during lunch and had extra homework after school for the whole of next week. For now I would enjoy the weekend at home **alone** because my dear 'brother' had tennis training all day Saturday and prefectures Sunday.

* **5 minutes later** *

Ugh… this is soo boring there is nothing to do maybe I could go to the street courts I considered this option. No one will recognize me I am not in uniform and my brother **NEVER** goes to street courts. So I ran to my room and grabbed my hidden tennis gear, got changed and left the house.

Since it was only 7:00am in the morning I decide lets be sure and head to the Tokyo street courts. So quickly I walked to the train station and caught the first train to Tokyo.

* **Arrival in Tokyo** *

As I exited the train and headed towards the street courts I viewed the many changes that occurred while I was being forced to Kanagawa I sighed I really missed Tokyo especially Seigaku and Ku-kun and Shu-kun. Maybe I will see them today at the street courts.

When I arrived I instantly noticed Shu-kun standing around with a brown haired girl, a red head, a broom head, a chibi, and a Shu junior, a guy with glasses. Smiling I ran up and tapped Shu-kun on the shoulder saying "Shu-kun do you remember me?" "Sei—ra is it really you," he asked in shock "Yep!" I reply cheerfully.

"Eh hem," coughed the chibi "Care to introduce us Fuji-sempai," Fuji cleared his throat "This is Shadō Seira," he introduced me. "Seira-chan, this is my younger brother Yuuta, Kamio Akira, Echizen Ryoma, Takeshi Momoshiro, and Tachibana Ann he said introducing everyone but glasses guy. So I pointed at him and said who is he but Shu-kun just shrugged. As soon as Shu-kun shrugged glasses dude started shouting, "My name is Mizuki Hajime and you do know me!"

Shu-kun turned to me and asked, "What are you doing in Tokyo? I thought you moved to Kanagawa," "I did but today I was bored and decided to do street tennis and figured I have time why not come to Tokyo to catch up with old friends," I replied

"Care for a match?" Shu-kun asked me "I would love to play," I said already warming up. "Shall I call Tezuka-kun as well?" asked Shu-kun " Yes, yes, yes!" I answered while bouncing up and down. "Hey Fuji-sempai why are you calling buchou" interrupted Echizen. "Saa, Tezuka-kun is and friend of Seira-chan and they haven't seen each other for over a year, so it is only fair to call him," was his simple answer.


	5. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Kunimitsu** *

I was out walking the streets when my phone started to ring 'I wonder who is calling me' I thought as I went to answer. I looked at the caller id 'Fuji, he only calls to cause trouble maybe I shouldn't pick up' while trying to decide whether to pick up it went to voicemail _'She's back'_ it was simple only two words but to me it was one of the hardest things to hear.

You may wonder who this she is the answer is Shadō Seira my mysterious childhood friend the one that went to first year at Seigaku with me the only one who can read my emotions. Seira was my best friend but no I do not have a crush on her.

Quickly, I grabbed my phone and went to contacts. Fuji. _Ring ring ringgg 'Konichi'wa'_ Fuji said over the phone _'Fuji where are you'_ I asked instantly only thinking about Seira-chan _. 'The street courts'_ he answered _'See you soon'_ I said as I hung up. Quickly I went to the street courts.

I arrived at the street courts in approximately 5 minutes and when I arrived everyone stared at me confused. I ignored them all and searched for Seira's blonde hair. When I spotted her I gave her a hug shocking everyone there because my normally stoic face had formed into a slight smile. "Shu-kun it has been two years," she said to me. "Yes, I haven't seen you since you told me you were transferring," was my reply, my mask now back.

"I was about to play Shu-kun in a tennis match would you like to watch?" she asked me. "I will watch, I wonder if you will show your style," I replied thinking about how scary her tennis is. "Yay," she cheered while I took a seat on a bench next to Echizen. "Yo," Echizen said so I turned to him and he asked me a question "Have you ever played her?" "Yes, once," I answer vaguely "Did she win?" was the next question and once again I answered, "Yes," but under my breath I mumbled, "But she didn't even try," but Echizen somehow heard and stared at me in shock. I just kept up the stoic façade I always wear.

I just turned to the game that was about to start.


	6. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Seira** *

I did some basic stretches as I walked onto the court. When I reached the net Shu-kun asked me "rough or smooth."

"Rough," I replied simply with a sadistic smile. My plan for this match, basics ONLY, leave on all weights, use weighted rackets, clack! "Rough," Shu-kun announces. "My serve," I say as I turn to go to the baseline Shu-kun asks, "Will you finally show us your style?" As I reach the baseline I turn around and answer with one word "No,"

"Why do you continuously refuse to show your style I mean it can't mean much this isn't even an official match," Shu-kun stated calmly "No-one knows my true style, it has never been used in an official or non-official match," I replied calmly. His eyes narrowed slightly and a gasp was heard from the side of the court. I got into a well-practiced serving position and served.

The ball was fast not my fastest but fast enough that only those with the best eyesight could see it. It entered the service box and bounced out in seconds giving almost no time to return 15-0. Shu-kun sighed, knowing only one thing he was absolutely screwed. I repeated this with the same speed as before.

30-love,

40-love,

I won my first game in minutes. Ku-kun called out the score 1 game to love. His service, I watch I see his stance and read it in seconds he serves I close my eyes and return it. He returns and I copy. I mirror his every move this goes on until the third rally I hit it back to the corner opposite him at high speed. 15-love, Ku-kun called out. Shu-kun serves a plain fast serve others wouldn't be able to see but to me it moved in slow motion. I returned just as fast.

30-love, the same thing happened

40-love, it happened again

2 games to love, Ku-kun announced.

* **Time Skip to end of game** *

The game just ended with a score of 6 games to love. Ku-kun came up to me and said "As strong as ever Seira-chan," my cryptic reply was "I can't afford and weakness, I play tennis in two different worlds."

I look at the sky and see that it is getting dark. 'I guess I should get home' I thought. I turned to face the spectators and Shu-kun "I have to go otherwise I will miss the bus to the Kanagawa district," I said simply "You live in Kanagawa?" the chibi Ryoma asked, "Yes, I do and I attend Rikkaidai as well," I said with a smile.

"So that's the school your parents made you transfer to," Ku-kun stated, "Yes, but I have yet to care about the schools standing I still prefer Seigaku," I answered my voice slightly dark. "Will you cheer for us in our games against Josei Shonan Junior High tomorrow," Shu-kun asked smiling "Of course I will come to cheer on my old school, I will see you tomorrow," I replied.

As I was about to leave Mizuki asked a question that everyone who knows me would never dare ask, "Do you play for the Rikkaidai girls tennis team," my vision darkened slightly, "I would never join a club at Rikkaidai," I said my voice so dark everyone shivered, yes even Shu-kun and Ku-kun shivered.

With that final note I walked towards the bus stop and headed home.

* **Time skip to arriving at the entrance to Yukimura household** *

I jumped the front fence as normal and walked to the front door since know no one should be home currently as I quietly pushed the door open I heard people in the living room talking. Oh no my brother must have the tennis team over for and after practice debrief. Quietly I shut the front door with a quiet click and ran almost completely silently to my larger than normal bedroom at the other end of the house.

Click.

My door shut and I ran to my bed and opened the hidden compartment and put my tennis bag and gear in the small area. I then shut the hidden compartment and locked it with the small silver key hung around my neck.

Sighing gently I walked calmly to my desk and opened my weekend homework since I wouldn't be able to do it tomorrow due to my promise to go to Seigaku's game.

I finished soon having a bunch of completely average homework so figuring the Rikkaidai regulars should have gone home by now I practiced my violin and soon I was lost in the music.


	7. Chapter 5

Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Seira** *

After finishing the song I went straight to bed but after setting the alarm so I can get to Tokyo on time for the match.

* **Time skip the morning** *

Beep beep beeeep….

I woke quickly and instantly looked at the time I have a bit of time before I have to get to the station. So I decide to choose an outfit, "hmm I have to be able to play tennis and it has to look semi neat and casual, I could wear my uniform just to rattle them," I mumbled as I looked into the cupboard.

'I guess I'll just wear shorts and a t-shirt' I thought as I changed. "My brother will be up by now having breakfast should I risk seeing him or buy breakfast on the way," I thought out loud. 'Guess I'll risk it I mean I can't do much on an empty stomach' I sighed. I walked into the kitchen and instantly noticed my brother at the table. I know he noticed me as well so I walk to the fridge and take out the milk and poor a glass, instantly I drowned it and washed the cup before putting it away.

Then I put away the milk and grabbed a breakfast bar from the pantry and started walking towards the door. As I walked past my brother I heard him call out "Where are you going?" Instantly I replied "Do you actually care?" I heard him stiffen. "Of course I care you're my sister," he said as I put my hand on the door handle, "You haven't spoken to me since I was seven, do you think I believe you?" I asked the final question and I left not waiting for a reply.

My day was ruined the moment he talked to me. I hate my so called family with passion and the fact that he talked to me told me something was going to happen tomorrow at school. I can't think about that now though I am on this train to go to Tokyo to cheer for Seigaku the one school I truly care for, the school I chose to attend not the school I was forced into. Not the school my brother attends.

I got of train and headed to the courts where Seigaku is playing. The moment I arrived I looked for Shu-kun, 'there he is I said as I finally spotted him'. I snuck up to him and said "Saa," causing him to turn around. "Seira-chan you came," He said happily forgetting there was a entire team behind him yet to be introduced to me. "Of course if I said I was coming I will keep that promise, now why don't you introduce me to your friends," I asked with the smile that masks my true feelings.

"Of course this is the Seigaku team, the broom head is Momoshiro Takeshi, the super bouncy redhead is Kikumaru Eiji, the one who is standing next to Kikumaru-kun is Oishi Shuichiro, the older lady over there is Ryuzaki Sumire, the shy guy is Kawamura Takashi, the guy with glasses and the creepy glint is Inui Sadaharu, the one who is hissing is Kaido Kaoru and you already know Tezuka and Echizen," Shu-kun explained simply. "Okay well I am Shado Seira it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I introduced myself. " Waa, so polite," announced Momoshiro-kun.

"Thank you," said, then I turned to Ku-kun and handed him a pamphlet "I will pay for it if you go," I said completely serious. He looked at me his eyes narrowed, "How could you pay? It is too expensive," he said. "I am rich I can afford it besides it gives me a reason to leave my horrid life," I said. "Anyway I wish you luck and if you have to play Rikkiadai please know you have my full support," I said with a smile "Now go and play to your best abilities."

* **Time Skip** *

Kaido's match just ended with him winning with seven games to six. "He was lucky," I sighed "That guy was lucky half his techniques work and that people can figure out who he is after all they were nothing compared to the real deal," I said out loud causing Ryuzaki-sensei to look at me. "Shu-kun I am going to get a drink," I called out drawing some attention from the onlookers.

As I walked to the drink tap I heard footsteps behind me, quickly I had a drink and turned around to find Ryuzaki-sensei standing behind me. "What was that pamphlet you gave Tezuka?" she asked quite seriously. "It was for a top treatment and rehab center in Germany," I said without looking at her but instead watching the match being played near us.

"So you know about his shoulder?" she asked, "Of course I noticed the next day when he came to school," I said. I turned to face her, "If he goes now he can make it back for the nationals." "How do you expect to afford the treatment?" She asked seriously. "If I wanted I have ways to get him in free but otherwise I guess you can know, I am already a pro tennis player," I replied looking away from her. "I am the player Radiant Shadow, but no one knows so don't tell anyone," I said turning around to face her I looked at her reaction.

She was completely shocked but I guess I am not surprised I mean if you just found out the best tennis player in the world was standing right in front of you how would you react. "You, your Radiant Shadow," she said shocked "Yes, but I need you to keep it a secret and I am currently a third year at Rikkaidai," I finally said before walking back to the game.

It was currently singles 2, and Echizen was playing, "So what's been happening?" I asked. The opponent has just brought out a move called deep impulse," answered Shu-kun, so I asked him "do you understand how that move works?" "No idea," he said, "It is quite simple to copy," I sighed upset.

The opposing coach heard me and asked "Do you play a copying style similar to Waikato's?" "Nope, copying isn't my style but I can play it," I answered not even looking at her "You can play a copying style?" Shu-kun asked slightly surprised, "Yeah I can but when I play that style I dare you to try to pick up a difference between me and the real thing other that me being a girl and heights," I replied.

Then I turned to the opposition's coach and asked, "Would you like to see me play?" "Of course I would love to see you copy and compare you to Waikato," She replied, "I will verse the opponent you pick after this game," Was my only reply before turning back to the game. "This game will end 6 games to four with Echizen's win, Shu-kun will you let me borrow a racket I need to warm up," I said. "Of course take the one you always use," he said.

* **Time Skip** *

It was just like I said Seigaku's Echizen won with 6 games to four. I had just finished warming up and headed onto the court. "Whom do you want me to play?" I asked sure she would choose the captain. "My teams captain after all he can say whether your copy's are good enough," She answered just like I thought.

The match started with his serve, and I was slightly impressed by the speed but even then it isn't enough. I hit what looked to be a plain return but I copied Echizen's opponent the ball was heavy, really heavy. His racket was blown away shocking the group. "It was identical no difference between them," he muttered.

He continued to serve with his 100% serve and I just returned the same way, as before soon the score was one game to love. "Can you return your own serve?" I asked as we changed courts. I went to the service line and copied him everything was identical, where my feet were lined up everything and everyone noticed. "She is no newbie, she's on a completely different level," I heard one of the spectators whispered.

Soon enough I was showing moves from everyone in junior high the score was three games to love when he caved and when I noticed I had copied the yips by accident. 'Oh no' I thought I didn't mean to it just happens sometimes. I was broken from my thoughts when my opponent said "I forfeit," shocking the audience. The moment he said that I crossed the nets and touched the pressure points on his neck releasing him from yips. "I am so sorry I accidently copied the Rikkaidai captains yips," I said to him with a concerned face.

He just muttered "Even that, what can't you copy, what's your limit," My reply shocked him "I wont know until I get there will I," I turned to Shu-kun "I have to go it is getting late," So I turned around and walked towards the exit but before leaving I say "Tezuka-kun I suggest you take me up on my offer."

* **Time Skip** *

"Lissana!" I called out the moment I entered the door. Instantly Lissana appeared "Please go and collect my flute from my bedroom and bring it to me I will be waiting in the living room."

I walked into the living room and much to my absolute dismay my brother just happened to be talking to Yanagi Renji about tomorrow's training menu. 'Damn and there is no way to escape now that I called out for Lissana to assist me' I thought.

"Good evening Yanagi-san," I said it in completely formal manner. "Your Shado Seira, why on earth are you at Yukimura-buchou's house," I just ignored him and went to sit on a couch in the corner. My brother of course decided to explain, "This is my younger twin sister Yukimura Seira," Yanagi's eyes opened "Impossible, you look nothing alike," he said "Oh it is true, and for my looks my hair is dyed," I answered "Oh but if you tell anyone that Yukimura-san is my brother I will find the worst way possible to get back at you," I said with a smile but my eyes saying 'and it will be painful' "but while it is lovely to meet you I must be going," I said as Lissana entered the room and gave me my flute case.

With that final farewell I left the room.


	8. Chapter 6

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Yanagi Renji** *

"You have a twin sister?" I asked slightly shocked "Yes, but I don't know anything about her," he replied to me still looking at the door she left from. "How could you know nothing about her?" I asked looking at his face, "I talked to her for the first time in eight years this morning," he replied shocking me. "I stopped talking to her at the age of six because my mother said that I was the heir and that meant we couldn't talk to each other, and because I was embarrassed to be related to her," he continued before I could ask.

"Why would you be embarrassed?" I asked surprised. "She is average in all things, she doesn't play tennis, and she acted to childish," he asked simply shocking me. 'He thought she was too childish she was six!' I thought shocked. "Besides she hates the family," he said with a completely stoic face. "You know she hates the family how?" I asked thinking he just thought that. "She ran away at the age of eight, and was dragged back when we found her attending Seigaku for her first year of middle school," he said calmly.

'Okay so she definitely hates her family' I thought to myself, "Why does she choose Shado for her Alias at school?" I asked him, "What does Shado translate to?" he asked calmly, "Shadow," I whispered quietly. "Now that your questions are answered you should go and think of ways to get a girl who hates her brother and her school with passion to join the male tennis club for a school she hates with a brother she hates for captain as manager," he said and so I did just that I walked to the front door and opened but as I was about to leave I heard it a beautiful but sad melody.

It was coming from a flute and it was obviously a difficult piece. "That is your sister playing?" I asked quietly to Yukimura-buchou who was standing behind me. "Probably, I know she plays but I have never heard her before I guess she avoids me completely," he relied simply but I was still caught in the music, "It is a terribly sad song," I commented quietly. "She has never played happy music before," Yukimura-buchou said "How could your parents not recognize such talent," I asked. "Simple they don't know, they haven't seen or spoken to her since she came back last year and even then all they did was yell at her," he answered shocking me.

'She uses the name Shadow and hides in it but not because she wants to but because she is forced to' I thought sadly. "Goodbye," I will see you tomorrow with a new manager by the end of the day. I head home and go straight to bed thinking about all my new data.

* **Time Skip** *

I woke up and quickly prepared for school, as I walked to school I decided when to confront her about being the manager. 'I can't do it straight away when I arrive at school because of tennis practice, hmm I will do it right before class' so I continued down the street.

Tennis practice was as brutal as ever and I was right in my prediction that Kirihara-kun would be late, Sanada was quick to punish him, I quickly walked up to Niou and Marui and explained I had business to attend to in their class, surprising them. As we walked to their class I started to wonder how she would react.

When we entered the class broke into whispers "What is Yanagi-sama doing here, he is in class 3-F," whispered some fan girls. I sigh but scanned the room until I found her. Instantly I started walking towards her surprising everyone including my companions who instantly followed me. I approached her and she quickly looked up, when she saw me her eyes narrowed and then she asked the question everyone else was wondering about, "Why are you here Yanagi-sempai you re not in this class," She stated respect filled her voice but it was fake and I could tell.

"Shado-san you are not a member of any club yet correct," I asked her as she stared at me, "Yes that is correct suspicion could be found in her voice as she spoke, "Wait your Shado Seira!" Marui voiced out clearly shocked. "That would be correct Marui-san," she said shocking Niou and Marui. I coughed bring attention to myself. I have come to request you become our teams manager," my sudden announcement shocked the entire class but her answer was the most unpredictable to those who don't know her true family, "No," it has a single word and a single statement and it halted all activity in the room.

I then decided better just say it "I will tell them what I found out yesterday," I said, "You would resort to blackmail?" she asked but she was obviously angry "Fine I will become the manager but do not expect for me to cheer for your team, after all as you know well I hate not only the school but also the captain of the tennis team with passion," this statement shocked everyone including Niou and Marui who both had one thought on their mind 'She hates the school and buchou why did Yanagi-san choose her' was both of their thoughts you could tell by their faces.

Suddenly she spoke but what she said shocked me "I must warn you first though I was completely invisible, I hid all talents and stayed in the shadows but you talking to me has ruined that and for that reason I will destroy you, and my academics," she said facing the teacher walking through the door "Will change drastically," she announced shocking everyone except the teacher "So you will finally try the teacher asked her surprising me. "Maybe," was her simple reply. "Yanagi-san you need to go to class," The teacher said to me, I quickly turned towards my teammates "Make sure she comes to after school training for me." I said to my teammates. "Should we bring her to lunch?" asked Marui I thought for a second. "Yes bring her, after all she should meet her future teammates," I said as I left for class.

I had one thought 'she said she hid her talents so what are they' this thought distracted me a moment before I quickly shook it away.


	9. Chapter 7

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Seira** *

When Yanagi-san left class resumed but I only thought 'soon people will find out it can't be possible to hide the truth when people get curious, my plan will have to be put in action soon maybe I should wait for the nationals or after Rikkaidai first play Seigaku' Then I tuned into the class and straight away the teacher noticed I was paying attention. The entire time until lunch I could feel the unsubtle stares piercing my back, everyone wondering why Yanagi-san would talk to me the average unknown supposedly useless girl.

As class went on I slowly drifted off to sleep. Crunch pieces of chalk fell to the desk, I looked at my teacher ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces. 'The math's teacher huh, must be the lesson before lunch, wow I slept through a lot' I thought. "Hai?" I asked my math's teacher after coming out of my thoughts, "Answer all the questions on the board," the math's teacher said, I hear low mutters about how they haven't had the questions explained to them, all I do is walk up to the board grab another piece of chalk and answer the questions easily "done," I say as I write the last answer "Cor-rect," stuttered the teacher.

As I walk back to my desk I hear the whispers about what else am I hiding, why am I suddenly so smart, etc. I just ignored it and walked back to my seat, when I reached my seat I instantly started packing up ' three… two…. one' right as I thought one the bell rang for lunch. In seconds Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta were in front of my desk, my eyes narrowed as I asked "What do you want," Niou was the one to answer "Yanagi-san wants you to have lunch with us and made us promise to escort you," I sighed but still followed as they led me to the sakura trees.

"Niou, Marui you're here," I heard a familiar voice, after all how could I forget my lovely brothers voice. "I see you brought Shado-san," he said with his usual smile but honestly if you looked closer you could see him stiffer than normal, "Hello Yukimura-san," I said hate obvious in my eyes, the air dropped multiple degrees along with my mood my eyes turned ice cold my blonde hair seemed whiter than ever. Everyone shivered it lasted ten seconds exactly before it warmed up and I looked normal again, "Konichi'wa I am Shado Seira and I will be your manager as of today," I announced shocking them slightly, "How did he get you to agree?" my 'brother' asked me "Blackmail," it was short and scared them slightly, I could tell.

"As nice as this was, I have to go to class now, I will see you after school," I say as I leave the scene.


	10. Chapter 8

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Kirihara** *

'Oh no I'm going to be late to practice' was the only thought going through my head as I ran to the tennis courts. As I ran I remember all the rumors about how apparently our tennis club is getting a manager 'they can't be true I mean who would be approved, most girls are fan girls anyway'.

When I arrived at the courts I noticed the entire club was gathered 'there must be a announcement' I quickly walked over to the regulars just as Yukimura-buchou started to talk "As lots of you have heard our club will be getting a female manager, her name is Shado Seira and we expect everyone to listen to her as if they were Sanada or myself," in all honestly I was surprised I wasn't expecting it and I wondered how great this girl must be to manage to convince buchou to allow her to be manager in the first place.

"Regulars gather," Yukimura-buchou called us over. I walked over with the rest and instantly noticed a girl standing next to buchou 'she must be

Shado-sempai' I thought, "This is Shado Seira the new manager," Yukimura introduced she smile though it seemed strained and started talking "Konichiwa I am Shado Seira but before we start I should mention I hate all of you and am being blackmailed to be here," I gaped she literally told us she hates us to our face. I noticed quite a few of us reacted that way, Yanagi-sempai looked in different, Yukimura-buchou looks indifferent but as I look closer he seemed to wince slightly at her words.

"Than what make you qualified why would you be asked anyway!" I blew up shouting at her, she didn't even slightly change her expression. My eyes narrowed "I challenge you to a match," I challenged her, suddenly every regular looked interested, "I think it would be wise to get her to show her abilities," Yukimura-buchou agreed "After all all we have is Yanagi's word I mean I have never seen or heard her play tennis," he added, "I don't want to play, I don't even wish to be here as I said I was blackmailed," she said, "then I will tell them the truth about you," Yanagi-sempai threatened. I saw her hand form a fist, "fine I will play the 2nd year but don't expect him to do well," she said.

My eyes narrowed dangerously but she didn't even care in the slightest, "I will need to borrow a racket, I left mine at home," she said, "You can borrow mine," Yukimura-buchou offered shocking everyone 'who is she for him to offer his racket he never lets anyone else borrow his racket or even touch it' I thought looking at her. He passed her the racket and she seemed to look over it and tested the tension "not as high tension as my normal one but it will do," she muttered so quietly I think I was the only one who heard.

"Shall we enter the courts," she asked louder, I nodded before we went to an end I asked "Rough or Smooth," she seemed to study the racket as she decided "Smooth," she replied seemingly bored, I spun the racket and it leaned almost falling on rough before a completely random breeze blew it onto smooth. "Service," she said simply and I replied with "end," and walked on court she went to the service line and got ready to serve while I waited to receive she threw the ball up while bring up the racket 'A normal slice serve huh, wonder how fast' I thought as the ball left the racket.

It landed in the service box on the line in less than seconds, I had no time to react before it was gone 'I couldn't see the serve' was the only thought in my mind the game continued that way until Yanagi-sempai called out 1 game to love everyone was in shock it was then I noticed how bored she was 'she isn't even trying' I thought.

My service game I tried the knuckle serve, she returned it effortlessly not batting an eye. Suddenly I was angry and I couldn't think straight 'the devils coming out in the second game' was my last thought as I slipped from conscience. I was slightly aware of the devil attempting to injure her but none of the attempts were working even slightly. Games passed, I never got a point. Suddenly I was back in my conscience as Yanagi-sempai calls out 6 games to love Shado Seira wins.

I could tell everyone was shocked no one moved until Yukimura-buchou asks, "When did you start to play tennis?" I was sure everyone wondered "I was three when I first picked up a racket, it was the day my twin stopped talking to me and my parents started to ignore me," she replied, "You have a twin?" Sanada asked confused "yes though I don't talking to them and I hate my family, I ran away at the age of eight," she said.

"Was it the day you participated in the tournament with me?" Yanagi asked "Yes it was that day," she replied simply "Of course my parents have forced me home because they didn't want to tarnish their reputation, now Yukimura-san I believe you have a club to dismiss," she said as she went to leave it was then I notice she wasn't even sweating 'who exactly is she' were my only thoughts as I left practice that day.


	11. Chapter 9

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Yukimura Seiichi** *

Training had ended and I was heading home, of course all of my thoughts were about Seira and how she became manager. I honestly could not believe Yanagi actually turned to blackmail to convince her to join the club as manager and for him to blackmail her to play Akaya. Instantly my thoughts turned to her abilities in tennis, half the returns were to fast for even me to see and every serve was to fast for me to see and it always went straight to the corners of the service box.

'She is my sister but I didn't even notice that she plays tennis and she is really good too' I thought. 'Where is she anyway' now that I think about it she has never walked with me or near me 'always conveniently missing me' then the conversation after the game gave me a bit of information but it also made me realize 'Yanagi probably knows more about my sister than me'. I then decided 'I will challenge her to a match on the family courts the moment I get home'. As I walked I realized she will already be home because she left before me and that if she isn't I have no clue where she could be.

Then I noticed I was already at the gate to our house, I unlocked the gate and walked in and suddenly realize 'she doesn't have a key for the gate how has she been getting in' I shake the thoughts out of my head and head the front doors the moment I enter one of the maids take my school bag ahead to my study as I walk to my room and quickly change into some tennis clothes and quickly grab my tennis bag as soon as I was ready I walked to the opposite end of the house to my sisters bedroom.

When I arrived I quickly knocked out of sheer politeness 'what does her room look like' I thought, now that I thought about it I have never been here before now. I waited until I heard someone call "come in," when I entered the room I was surprised it was much smaller than my room and had a desk which indicated she didn't have a study or access to one either. In the far corner was a music stand with flute stands on the right, each stand had a different flute, on the left was three violin stands with three different violins.

The walls were painted light blue and the bed was covered with blue and cream sheets. Her room was pretty and neat nothing out of place and nothing to indicate she played tennis. I suddenly realized our parents don't know she plays music so she bought the instruments herself 'where did she get the money?' I thought. "Seira would you play tennis with me?" I asked her calmly, "No I am terribly busy currently," she answered; she had a phone in her hand so she was obviously talking to someone, _'so the tournament is next month… of course I am participating… I will get leave for school… you want me to attend your camp as coach….. after graduation… middle schoolers will be attending…. Of course but can I participate instead…. See you then'_ that was her conversation and honestly I was confused suddenly she turned to me and said "can't you see I am busy leave me alone Yukimura-san," I flinched she is my sister but she wont even call me by first name.

"I will be calling Sanada over to play a match," I told her and her eyes widened before she replied "While your at it tell him you called Shado-san over to go over the training regime she was making and call Yanagi-san as well," So she can play it off I almost want to just tell Sanada but that would require telling him that my own twin hates me since a young age and that is harsh.

I left her alone and went to make the calls seeing that it wasn't too late. After the calls and getting both of them to agree I left to my study to complete my homework. Still trying to cope with the facts:

1\. My twin sister hates me

2\. My twin sister is the manager for my tennis team

3\. My twin sister has phone calls with people about tennis camps and tournaments

4\. I know pretty much nothing about my twin sister


	12. Chapter 10

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Sanada** *

I was kind of surprised to get call from Yukimura asking me to come over for a match and saying Shado-san and Yanagi are going to be there to check out the new training regime. I quickly finish my homework and get changed into tennis clothes; I grab my racket and leave the house. As I walk I wonder what type of regime it will be like, 'she didn't seem like a tennis player either and we don't know her style'. Before I knew it I was already at the entrance to Yukimura's house. I quickly pushed the doorbell and waited for the maids to answer.

The door opened and a maid instantly welcomed me saying how she was expecting me. The maid led me to the back gardens and led me to the tennis court. In all honestly the courts were perfect nothing wrong and really high quality. I looked around and noticed I was the last person to arrive and that Shado-san, Yukimura, and Yanagi were all drinking tea and in all honesty Shado-san fit in with the scene it was like she was brought up for these things.

"Good evening," I greeted them, "Ah, you have arrived just on time we were about to look through the regime," Shado-san said as I took my seat and took a sip of tea. "Okay so this is an edited version of the training regime I used when I entered the tournament with Yanagi-san, I believe your regulars may be able to follow this without passing out," she said handing each of us a piece of paper with a regime on it I looked it over 'How could she do this at the age of eight, just how strong of a player is she' "This will work well," Yukimura said and then asked "Would you play a match against me you do need to know my level?" his question was directed at Seira, "Sure, after our match Sanada-san can play Yanagi-san so I can see their level," she said before walking to a light blue tennis bag.

Yukimura went to his tennis bag and pulled out his racket and headed onto the court, "Which?" asked Shado-san "Smooth," Was Yukimura's reply, the white racket spun and landed on smooth "Service," Yukimura said grabbing instantly for the extra help 'normally he allows the opponent to serve first, she must be really strong' I thought. Then he served 'he isn't holding back, I couldn't even se the ball' ran through my mind as I watched I noticed something, Yanagi called points all being in Shado-sans favor but I watched as Shado mirrored Yukimura's every move, 'Is this her style?' I questioned in my mind with a frown on my face "no," the answer came from Yanagi "this isn't her true style, there are slight things showing that she isn't completely confortable in this match," he continued and pointed them out.

"The Yips have started," voiced out Seira it was currently 3-0 Seira winning. "I can't hear and see currently," she said but then stopped "She has lost all ability to play she has no senses," Yukimura voiced as he won his first game. "Your yips have failed you Yukimura-san," she said and started to return the balls 'how to break out after one game, who is she'.

"Game and match, Shado Seira 6-1," Yanagi called out the final count. The rest of the night passed in a blur as I beat Yanagi 6 games to four and


	13. Chapter 11

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Seira** *

I walked to school after waking up earlier than normal again to complete my normal morning routine before walking to tennis practice a bit earlier than Yukimura normally does so as to avoid him. As I walked to school I thought about the fact that Rikkaidai will be versing Seigaku in two days 'Even with my training they will probably lose because Yukimura-san is in hospital' I didn't care that my brother was in hospital but I have already made my offer to my parents and gotten them to agree.

 _* Flashback *_

 _I headed to my parents study and knocked on the door and waited to enter. "Enter," I heard my fathers voice and I quickly entered, "Seira?!" he asked confused and shocked my mothers look mirrored his obviously they were surprised considering I have never come to talk to them. "I have an offer for you," I said no emotions were displayed on my face. Suddenly my father got serious knowing this wasn't just because I 'missed' my parents._

 _"_ _If you allow me to transfer to Seigaku for the rest of the year on Monday I will use Yukimura as my last name," This offer shocked them and I knew they would accept they have been trying to get me to use my real last name ever since I was forced back to this household._

 _"_ _So, all we have to do is allow your transfer and you will use you true last name?" he clarified in slight disbelief, "That is correct," I answered simply "I have handled all the papers required for the transfer you just need to sign here I said pointing to a blank on the already filled out papers. He quickly scanned the papers and signed I thanked them quickly and left the office and headed to my room I instantly called Shu-kun and told him I was going to be a Seigaku next week and that I will need to tell him something when I come._

 _I made a quick call to Ku-kun in Germany knowing he had taken the option and explained everything about my family and how I was sorry I lied to him about my last name, he was shocked and disappointed I lied to him but said he will forgive me since I made the deal with my parents just to attend Seigaku._

 _I made one final call to the head of the tennis association and quickly gained permission to join the male tennis team of Seigaku if I wanted to. Now all I had left to do was to make absolute chaos at training the next morning._

 _* End Flashback *_

I arrived at the courts and quickly called the regulars over to me saying I have an announcement and now to watch as the chaos strikes.


	14. Chapter 12

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Marui Bunta** *

I was just doing the normal routine that we were given by Shado-san at the beginning when she first became our manager, to be honest most regulars couldn't complete the routine originally but now we all do it like normal. "Regulars gather," Shado-san called us over surprising us all 'what does she want to talk about' I thought as I walked over with the rest of the regulars other than Yukimura-buchou since he was in hospital still.

"This is my last is my last day at Rikkaidai, I will be transferring to Seigaku next week," she announce with a smirk all the regulars froze in shock none able to believe what she just told us, "WHAT!" Akaya suddenly yelled in shock, "You can't be transferring, it wasn't part of the data, how did your parents agree?!" Yanagi yelled this outburst surprised me "Why wouldn't her parents allow her to transfer?" I asked slightly confused, Shado-san sighed "Shado isn't my real last name," she announced "So this entire time your real last name is unknown," Niou asked looking slightly surprised "Oh no, the principle knows Yukimura-san knows and so does Yanagi-san," she admitted surprising them 'only three people in the school know her true last name' I thought looking surprised.

"Would you be so kind as to inform us of your real last name?" questioned Yagyuu, "You will find out next week, it was part of the transfer deal," she replied simply. "So that's how you did it, you offered to attend under your real name," Yanagi muttered, "Anyway everyone back to practice I will still be watching you matches Sunday because I am friends with Seigaku's supposed genius Fuji-san," she admitted surprising us looking at our shocked faces she turned to us "What I attended Seigaku as a first year," she said making us realize something.

"If you transferred in second year you should have at least been known by one of us regulars other than Yanagi and Yukimura," I suddenly admitted and realization appeared on everyone's faces. "Nope, I am incredible at staying in the Shadows," she replied with a small and dark smile, which scared all of us, "Shado in English means shadow," muttered Jackal realization once appeared on our faces.

'The girl who hides in the shadows' I thought looking at the tennis teams former manager. 'A master a staying hidden' I wondered in my mind suddenly realizing something. "What style of tennis do you play?" I asked under my breath but suddenly the temperature dropped to a freezing level and frost appeared on the courts, everyone stopped and turned towards the manager seeing an icy aura wrapping around her, "There's a hint," she said with an icy smile and cold piercing blue eyes. Involuntarily I shivered, 'she's scary' I thought. The temperature returned too normal and practice resumed nobody forgot the warning given to us by the manager.

* **Time Skip** *

After school tennis practice was over the regulars decided we would visit the captain at the hospital to tell him what Seira-san had announced. When we arrived at his room Sanada explained what happened at morning practice, all he did was sigh. "I wondered when she would use that card," he muttered to himself before turning to Yanagi, "It was bound to happen after being blackmailed into training a tennis team with the captain being someone she despises," He said sighing again before all of us looked surprised. "She hates you," Yagyuu asked looking surprised, "Oh yes she hates me and you will figure out why next week but anyway are you ready to play Seigaku?" buchou asked completely serious.

"The training she gave us has improved us tremendously," Sanada admitted and then muttered something I don't think I was supposed to hear but did anyway "Even if she completed that training when she was eight," "Eight, she gave us a modified schedule from when she was eight!?" I asked loudly shocked, "Yes well I know none of you could beat her anyway," Yukimura admitted fist clenched. "None of us could beat her, what about Fuko-bucho?" Akaya asked, "I could never beat her," Sanada answered looking scared at the thought of playing her.

"Why not Sanada?" asked Yagyuu looking surprised at his frightened look, "She verse Yukimura the night we went to organize the training schedule," he started surprising us 'She's played Yukimura' "The final score was six games to one, she won," that single sentence froze the entire room. "That single game I won with yips, but she broke through it easily after I won that single game," Yukimura admitted looking scared himself, "She never even showed her style," admitted Yanagi.

I was scared and I wasn't afraid to admit it, 'She's so overpowering it isn't funny' I thought scared then I remembered the cold and how I couldn't move, "Could her style be Ice tennis," I wondered aloud surprising everyone, "It is possible," admitted Yanagi, "Unfortunately we wont know, until she shows us," he continued "Keep your guard up I have no doubt she could get permission to join a boy's tennis team so we may have to play her," admitted Yukimura looking scared at the thought.

After that I left to go home, knowing Monday will be absolute chaos.


	15. Chapter 13

'Thoughts'

"Japanese"

 **"** **English"**

 _'_ _Phone'_

* **Yukimura Seira** *

Today is the day of the Seigaku vs Rikkaidai tennis match, so I quickly prepared for the matches. I packed my spare tennis bag with everything I need and go to the kitchen to fill my water bottle without a worry of being seen since my brother was in hospital and my parents were out of the country. I quickly make my breakfast and eat before exiting the house and walking down the path and to the gates, I vaulted the gates and landed on the other side right next to Sanada-san.

"Oh no," I muttered under my breath, Sanada looked at me and the house in surprise, "Seira-san why are you vaulting the Yukimura households gate," he asked suspicious, "Surprise! You wanted to know my last name right, my real name is Yukimura Seira," I say laughing awkwardly, his eyes slightly widened in shock. "That would mean…." He trailed off, "I am Seichii's twin sister, I dyed my hair blonde when I was eight," I finish for him, "Wait next week you will transfer as Yukimura Seira right?" he asked and I nodded, "Your going to cause chaos on the tennis scene," he said after I confirmed it, I smirked "I know, now we should get going we wouldn't want to miss the tournament," I said already walking towards the tournament location.

On the way I answered all of Sanada's questions gave him an explanation on why I did what, when we arrived the entirety of the Rikkaidai team looking at us in surprise, I turned towards Yanagi-san "I met him as I was leaving the house so he knows," I said simply ignoring the questioning looks from the rest of the regulars, I turned to walk towards the Seigaku regulars before remembering something, I turned around, "Don't tell them I am transferring to Seigaku it's going to be a surprise," with that final word I walked towards the Seigaku regulars.

"Seira-chan!" yelled an excited Kikumaru, "Seira-chan, what are you doing here?" Shu-kun questions slightly surprised, "I am the former manager of the Rikkaidai boy tennis club, unfortunately Yanagi-san decided to blackmail me," I answer Shu-kun, annoyance obvious in my voice.

Soon the re-scheduled round started, the first match was played by Momo and Kaidoh who almost forfeited the match because they were too late. They were playing Marui and Jackel, I sighed knowing Seigaku have lost this match the moment it started. I watched the match and wasn't surprised when they lost.

Next Seigaku's golden pair went against Yagyuu and Niou. I closed my eyes, 'I forced Niou to join the kendo club to help his perception, so the golden pair is screwed' I thought sadly. As the game went on I watched as the pair mentally attacked Kikumaru, the entire time the focused their hits onto Kikumaru to force his mental stability to decline causing him to argue with Oishi-san during the half-time, "I'm sorry this is all my fault," I said to the remaining players who were sitting on the sidelines near me.

"What do you mean?" asked Momo looking at me in surprise, "I forced Niou-san to join the kendo club to help his perception ability massively, and I made this game lineup," as I said the last reason the entire team froze "You put these pairs against each other meaning you knew Kikumaru's habit and expected Niou to pick up on it," Oishi said in slight shock.

"I picked up on it the first time I saw him play, but after this loss Seigaku will be stronger," I say simply, knowing they would. "Yes every loss will cause the team to be stronger," Shu-kun said, I watch the game continue until eventually Kikumaru managed to use his habit to his advantage after calming down thanks to his partners cool headedness, deciding to hint to them before the reveal, "Niou is known as the trickster of Rikkaidai for a reason," I said loudly making people look at me funny but Niou just smiled a gentlemanly smile, while Yagyuu just gave a smirk. Next Yagyuu served the lazerbeam and when Seigaku finally managed to return it, the reveal happened.

"So you didn't train them to your level?" questioned Shu-kun, "I would never do that then you wouldn't stand a chance," I scoffed, "Why you verse me in a match after this!" Momo shouted after hearing this obvious insult, "Sure you have never seen me play before after all," I reply kindly a sadistic smile slowly appeared on my face before I turned my attention to the Rikkai regulars, "You are welcome to watch!" I called to then across the courts, "How could you!" shouted Yanagi "Calm down maybe she forgot," Marui tried to pacify him, "Oh I didn't forget I am not going to see him!" I replied in a happy go lucky attitude.

I turned back to see the Seigaku regulars looking at me, "What? Didn't you know the Rikkaidai teams captain is in hospital going through a life endangering surgery?" I questioned before turning to watch as the golden pair lost the match. Singles went just how I thought they would until third singles was about to begin the rest of Rikkaidai was about to leave until Marui turned to me "Do you play ice tennis?" he asked I just smiled and laughed "Who figured the first half of my style out" I asked "So it really is part of your style," Yanagi instantly took out a book and began to write in it.

"If you don't leave now you will dear Yukimura-san's surgery," I said to them reminding them why they were leaving. The left and Sanada-san walked onto the court while he waited for Echizen he turned to me "Would you take the place as bench coach for me," he asked shocking all in attendance, "Is it so you can tell them that when you force me to visit him later with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Yes because next Tuesday Niou will know where you live," he replied stoic even though he just blackmailed me and I realized he was right, "Oh dear you are right, I guess I haven't a choice," I replied easily jumping the divider and walking to the bench coach seat, the umpire stopped me "I'm sorry but I can't let you sit there if you are not a member of the regulars or their coach," he said to me "I am their former manager and this is the players request, you will not tell me what to do," I said as I sat down with perfect posture a royal aura seeping out of me.

I watch until Echizen was nearly beat before he started to come back Sanada was easily losing now even though he was giving his all it was the change over before the last game Echizen needed to win when I spotted him, I finished giving Sanada the last piece of information I could about this change in Echizen before leaving my position and walking back into the stands. "Hello Echizen Nanjirou," I said with a slight smirk as I sat next to him "Who are you?" he asked his voice slightly suspicious.

"I am Yukimura Seira or as your son and his friends know me Shado Seira and then there is what the world knows me as Radiant Shadow," I introduced myself I heard his breath hitch "You're the one who is only known by the tennis world a Radiant Shadow the person who stands at the top of the tennis world and people compare to my level?" he asked I smiled "Yes I am but that is not the reason I am talking to you I would like to play tennis with the only person alive to open the final door," I said still smiling, "So you want a match?" he asked with his eyebrow raised, "Of course and preferably tomorrow after I transfer to Seigaku," I reply still smiling, "Then sure I will play you come home with Ryoma after school tomorrow," he said.

I stood up seeing the final game end, "Oh and I lied about one this I said to you, Can you guess which part?" I asked as I walked down to the courts.

I walk quickly to Seigaku seeing Sanada waiting for me. "I am sorry but it seems I have to go see how the Rikkaidai captains surgery went or risk being pranked everyday for a month after Tuesday so I cannot play you, perhaps tomorrow," I said to Momo before walking away with the waiting Vice captain of Rikkai.

* **Time Skip** *

We arrived at the hospital just as Seiichi gets out of surgery as Sanada gives everyone the second place honors medal saying sorry for failing the team and then everyone notices me and Seichii looks shocked before seeming to forget everyone from his team is here. "Seira what are you doing here?" he asks shocking the team, "I came because I didn't want to be on the receiving end of Niou's pranks for months after next Tuesday because he will know where I live," I start "But it is good you survived I don't want to be forced to be the heiress," I finish without thinking, I hear gasps signifying their surprise except for Sanada and Yanagi who already knew.

"Surprise…," I said slowly turning to face the group of tennis players behind me.


	16. Wattpad

Bonjour,

Hello my readers I just thought you might like to know that I do have a wattpad account and that ALL of my chapters are on that meaning that there are more chapters on that then this for the simple fact i started on that account and I continuously forget to update. So if your want to just go on wattpad and find my account Snowstar1016 or you can just look up Shadow's Radiance or The Girl With No Trust to find my account.

user/Snowstar1016

Au Revoir,

Lilian White (Snowstar1016)


End file.
